


Crimson Lust

by Tressimir



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Maledom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin can't resist his beloved Cordelia, and she knows it. All she has to do is flutter her eyelashes and the heat is on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Lust

_Gods, why does she have to do that?_ Robin asked himself as the woman before him fluttered her eyelashes seductively at him. Cordelia was always beautiful, but she mainly focused on her duties as an Ylissean knight over her romantic tendencies, which made it easier for him to put aside his desire for her. This time, though, she was actively teasing him.

“Mmm, you must have had such a hard time restraining yourself, my love.” The crimson-haired pegasus knight slipped across the bed to where he stood at its edge, her silken dress flattering her figure more than her armor ever could. Her soft fingertips brushed across Robin’s cheek as her deep red eyes locked lasciviously on his own. “Either that or you’re completely helpless against me. All I have to do is flutter my eyelashes and you starting melting with desire…”

There was nothing he could say without affirming either of her theories, so he settled for reaching out and gently taking hold of her flowing hair. “You little flirt, you’re trying to get me riled up.” He accused, noting how her lips curved into a satisfied smirk as he held her by the hair.

“Perhaps I am, and it appears to be working. That’s the nice thing about you leaving your coat open, it’s easy to tell when you’re getting… aroused.” Her lily-white hand stroked at the bulge in his trousers, her expression that of a predator toying with her prey. “Even through your clothes, I can feel your heat. Perhaps you should take them off and cool down.”

Robin kissed his beloved’s lips quickly before releasing her hair, tossing away his coat before pulling his shirt off over his head. A touch of smugness entered his mind as he witnessed the look of unadulterated lust Cordelia fixed upon him. “Glad to see I still have what it takes to put that look in your eyes.” He commented with a smirk.

“I respect diligence.” The lady knight purred, her lithe form stretched across the bed as she rested her chin in one hand, the other tracing the lines of his abdomen. “And it takes considerable diligence to maintain wartime fitness over a year after the war’s end.” Noticing his gaze locked on her face, she licked her lips enticingly.

The sight of Cordelia’s extremely-kissable tongue (as he’d found out from all the times his own had been in her mouth) stroking her lips caused the High Deliverer’s blood to boil. He discarded his trousers and smallclothes, his towering erection at its full length and pulsing with his lust as he placed a hand on her head and turned her eyes toward his shaft. “Take a good look, Cory, because you won’t get the chance once it’s inside you.”

Her composure faltered for just a moment as he forced her gaze on his manhood. He seemed larger than he had been last time they’d made love, to the point where she was unsure if her body could take it without injury. Hiding her apprehension behind a lustful smile, she murmured breathily, “Oh, that’s what I’ve been waiting for. Are you going to make me scream, my champion?” Crawling half an arm’s length forward, she pressed her soft lips to his tip in a touch of inner steel tempered in passion.

Robin couldn’t help but smile at the form of address she used, remembering the first time she’d called him that. He had gone up against Khan Basilio in a martial tournament with a ribbon of Cordelia’s favor tied around his arm and her support in his ears, giving him the courage and determination to face down the West-Khan. He hadn’t won the tournament – Chrom’s swordplay was simply too much to deal with – but his injured pride mended immediately when she took him in her arms after the match. “Oh yes, my lady. You are going to scream for me, and you’ll love every second of it. Now take that dress off.”

Reluctantly separating her lips from the hot skin beneath them, the redheaded beauty slipped out of her ivory dress and removed her matching bra and panties with tantalizing slowness, leaving only her scarlet stockings on as she put her small breasts on display for him. She had once been ashamed of her chest, feeling inadequate compared to all the other women, but the moment he had first complimented her on the beauty of her breasts that shame had vanished without a trace. “What position shall I assume? Would you like to hold me by the hips and ravish me? Or shall I offer you my hair to keep me under control?” Her voice was flirtatious and seductive, her breathing heavier now that she was exposed to his eyes and hands.

“I can’t resist that silk-soft hair of yours, Cory. Get down on the floor, hands and knees, and keep your legs open. And don’t forget to scream.” Robin grasped his love’s slender waist and lifted her off the bed, setting her down on the floor and watching her fall to all fours obediently. Taking her long crimson tresses in his hands, he tugged gently and was reward with a gratifying moan from the woman below him as she offered herself to him. Without warning, he thrust between her lily-white thighs and listened to the cry of surprise Cordelia let out.

Her anticipation that it would hurt was correct, his size and rough thrusts filling her to her limit. The pain only spurred her on to act herself, her hips bucking against his groin as she reacquainted herself with the rhythm that turned her pain to pleasure. She was at his mercy as he held her by the hair, whimpering and squealing as he pulled in time with his thrusts, the combination of pain and pleasure sending her burning desire through her entire body as tears formed in her eyes. “R-Robin!” She cried.

“Louder, Cory.” He commanded, pulling her hair again and burying his length in her body. She wasn’t a virgin, not since their first intimate encounter, but she was still nearly as tight. Her inner walls squeezed around him as she came, but he refused to relent and continued thrusting hard into her. “I told you to scream louder, Cory.”

Robin was usually so laid-back that hearing him give such stern orders was incredibly arousing. With another fierce buck of her hips to match his thrust, Cordelia let an ear-piercing scream rip from her throat as she reached her second orgasm. The room shifted to grayscale for a moment as her senses overloaded, and it wasn’t until she was panting for breath and trying desperately to keep her arms from buckling beneath her that she felt an unusual warmth filling her body. “Robin… Did you…?”

The tactician pulled his wife up by her waist, laying her down on the bed to recover. “We might be seeing Severa soon enough, Cory. You mentioned looking forward to seeing the children you’ll bear in this timeline.”

“Ever the plotter.” Cordelia laughed weakly. “I can’t be angry with you, not when I know how much you love me and the lengths you’ll go to in order to care for me. Besides, after seeing Severa and Morgan, I’m up to the challenge of being the mother of your children.”


End file.
